Lucy's Life
by maddiekat22
Summary: Lucy moved from America to Japan after her fathers death days after she was born. Layla and Titanium(Gajeel's mom) fall in love, and the story goes on from there
1. That's Not My Name

Two women stood at the door, staring at each other, both holding something in their hand. The long black haired woman held a Kirin, whilst the blonde held a pie.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you at my house Blondie." The black haired woman barked. The other stepped back her face scrunched up, then she visibly relaxed, as she let a smile graze her face.

"Why I'm Layla Heartfilla you're new neighbor. May I ask your name?" Layla asks giving the lady the pie. Looking skeptically at Layla the woman walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

A couple of minutes later the black haired woman, peeked out. Sighing, she looked at Layla."Oh you're still here." The woman said. Layla just, stood, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm Titanium, what do you want exactly."Titanium said crossing her hands over her chest. Layla smiled getting ready to ask another question, but Titanium spoke first.

"My last name is Redfox, my husband left us, I'm a single parent, and I drink. That's my life now go away, and let me get back to it." Titanium said staring at her with piercing red eyes. Layla just giggled, and grabbed Titanium's hand.

"Me too, minus the drinking, and last name." Layla said smiling. Titanium stared at her, her dark skin forming a blush. Her stomach started to feel really warm, and she pulled back.

Titanium's face scrunched up, and she smiled at Layla."Nice too meet you Layla."Now it was Layla's turn to blush, she hasn't felt like that since…..Jude, no it wasn't even that strong, what is this?

"Uh, c-could I meet your kid." Layla stuttered, mentally slapping herself. Titanium smiled, and looked at her.

"Only if I could meet yours." Titanium says her blush deepening.

**1o1 YEARS LATER….NaW JUsT FuCKinG WitH YaH, 11 YeaRS LaTer**

"Gajeel, Lucy time for your f.d.o.m.s." Layla yells, no, no, Gajeel and Lucy are kinda brother, and sister. Pervs.

Lucy rolls over on her big brother, and starts to pull at his hair."Gajeel, carry me." Lucy whines. Gajeel opens his eyes in his pillow, and falls to the ground. Lucy lands on her back and Gajeel on top of her.

"DoN't FuCk with Me." Gajeel slurs. Lucy turns her head to the side and pouts. Gajeel rolls his red eyes and sits up.

"Can we have candy again, huh, huh we could hide some in our bags." Lucy whispers. Gajeel looks at her, and shrugs his shoulders dragging them into the restroom. These are Layla's and Titanium's kids. Why and you see, well turns out they got married, oh no wait…..my systems are telling me that….. Oh there engaged, yeah engaged. Yay Lanium. Gajeel and Lucy just found the wonders of beer, yeahhh, sike candy isn't beer.

Gajeel and Lucy come out the restroom, in their uniform. Lucy wore black shoes and sock with a white stripe at the top. The skirt fit on her small waist fit perfectly, the black and white plaid bow, and skirt around her neck, matching. A bunny bra from big bro Gajeel, hid under her white shirt. Tucking in her shirt she threw the black cardigan on, unbuttoned.

Looking at Gajeel he wore just some plain black pants, a white shirt, and a black cardigan, with a black and white plaid tie. Silently they walked down the big wooden stairs, they moved a year back. Where, Magnolia.

At the bottom of the stairs Gajeel pulls Lucy next to him, whew close one. Titanium passes by digging in the closet on the other side of the wall, dripping beer on the floor, drunkard. Reaching the kitchen they grab their bags, and skid in the next room. Plopping next to the t.v. Lucy hands Gajeel his favorite, Green Super Mario Sours. Lucy dug in and pulled out Unchi-kun 's and stuffed them in her bag.

"Gajeel, don't e-…never mind." Lucy sighs."You're just the biggest idiot I know." Lucy says, walking out the door. Gajeel just trailed behind her eating his candy. Gajeel suddenly ran into Lucy's back.

"The fuck b-" "H-hot." Lucy muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Gajeel asks following Lucy's gaze. Gajeel just stares, and stares, and stares. What they didn't know was that the boy was coming closer, and closer, and closer. "Uh that's kind of creepy staring like that." The boy with the pink hair said.

Then he starts to look real hard at Gajeel. Confusion is written all over his face, then a light bulb goes off in his head. He pounces on him, and puts him in a headlock.

"Gajeel buddy, what the fuck are you doing here." The boy says nuzzling his head. Gajeel pushed him on the ground, cursing him out.

"Might wanna cut down on the cursing Wendy, and Grandeeny are over there." The boy said picking himself up.

"When did you move here Salamander," Gajeel asked, "we moved here last year." Salamander puts his hand up to his face.

"Last night, you were probably sleep." Salamander said pointing to his house, adjusting his backpack. Salamander started to turn around, but he bumped into Lucy.

"Huh, sorry." Salamander says grabbing Lucy's hand. "Oh when did you get here Blondie." Salamander asked. Lucy and Gajeel sweatdrop, turning to the side. "That's my sister, Lucy."Gajeel says pointing at me.

Salamander looks at Lucy, and grins.

"Hi Luigi I'm Natsu."

"Luigi I'm Natsu."

"I'm Natsu."

"Luigi."

"My name isn't Luigi!" Lucy shouts.


	2. Faggot Midget

JUST A NOTE LUCY AND GAJEEL JUST STARTED GOING TO MAGNOLIA

THEY MOVED

Yep

I don't own fairy tail uh I don't don't don't ok bye

"Soooo Luigi-"

"My names Lucy!" The blonde shouts, while holding on her brother's side.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…..so Gajeel you still like Footbal-

"Football oh my gosh, I looooove football."Lucy shouts jumping on Natsu's back. Gajeel smacks his lips looking to the side, causing Lucy to giggle slightly.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I still love you, and you're short haircut."Lucy smiles earning a chuckle from Natsu."Anyway, Natsu…..football, you like it?!" Lucy shouts wrapping her legs around Natsu.

"Weirdo, I brought It up didn't I." Natsu grins hoisting her up. Lucy opens her mouth to speak, but a ringing in her coat cuts her off. Digging in her pocket she pulls it out, and reads.

{LUCY THE FUCK YOU MOVED TO JAPAN}

{JELLY-CHAN THE FUCK OMGHTHAU}

{THAT MADE NO SENSE}

{FUCK WHERE ARE YOU}

{ACROSS THE STREET}

Lucy looks up, and throws her phone at Gajeel. Hopping off Natsu's back she ran across the street. A blue haired boy caught her swinging him in his arms…..then they kissed.

It was full of passion, full of well a lot, but someone didn't really like this so, he kindaaaa punched the blue-haired boy in the face.

"The fuck you think you're doing."Gajeel says. The boy looks up at him and stands up, turning to glare at the boy who punched him in the face.

"Natsu the hell." Jelly says. Natsu breaks his glare, and looks down, then glares again. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by a ringing. Turning their phones on, they read the text.

{SORRY TO INFORM YOU THERE IS NO SCHOOL} Gajeel snorted, shaking his head.

{THE SCHOOL CAUGHT ON FIRE SO TWO WEEKS WILL BE HELD OF}

{LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU GUYS SOON BYE}

Stuffing their phones in their pocket faces go white, then everybody who just got the text, especially the parents, screamed.

"**FUCK"**

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Gajeel asks.

"Oh uh hi I'm Jellal Fernades Lucy's –

"Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend."Lucy shouts clinging to his arm. Natsu unconsciously clenches his fists, and turns around, Gajeel doing the same.

When they were out of sight Lucy turned to Jellal, and smirked.

"Idiots" Jellal says patting Lucy's head.

"Yep, can you believe they fell for that?" Lucy giggles.

"Yep, there dumb, especially Natsu, he doesn't even know me." Lucy giggles hitting his shoulder.

"Well you improved you're improv, I'm gonna have to go i 1." A gust of wind passes by, and Lucy disappears along with it. Jellal shakes his head, and starts to speak.

"Blonde hair, brown eyes

Meet her you'll be taken by surprise.

Sweet voice, smile of an angel

Lucy, no one could replace you.

You've shown me light in darkest of days

So I vow myself to you every way.

One day I'll help you find you're light, and we'll both shine

Side by side."

Jellal smiles, and stops at the big golden gate.

"Erza, now that I've seen Lucy…I can face you."

**An EXpLaNaTiOn LaTer**

"The fuck Lucy." Gajeel says.

"Yeah that isn't cool ya know." Natsu says going thru the fridge. Looking in a draw, he found it stacked full of Kirin's. Grabbing one he popped it open, and showed it to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, the fuck is this shit."Natsu says flicking the can. Lucy stares at him wide eyed, and then turns to the side. Natsu looks at her, and puts the thing up to his lips. Tipping it back, it fell to the ground, with Natsu getting lifted off the floor.

A darkish pale hand, that had grabbed him off the, picked up the Kirin, and starts to glug it down.

"The hells a faggot midget doing taking my shit." Titanium slurs, crushing the can. Natsu hops out her grasps, and hides behind Lucy.

"Hey, what happened to Metalicana?"Natsu asks gripping Lucy's shoulder. Suddenly the room's atmosphere darkens, and Natsu can feel Lucy stiffen under his hand. The room is quiet, and Lucy summons the courage to talk.

"He….left."Lucy says in a soft tone. Natsu looks up at Gajeel, and Titanium. Gajeel had his head is his hands, due to his slick backed hair. Muffled sobs could be heard from the kitchen, and the sound of a liquid poring.

"I'm sor-"Gajeel lifts his head from his hands, and glares.

"It's that bastards fault, you don't have to apologize! If he wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have to leave Levy behind!" Gajeel's mind fills with pictures of the eight year old girl crying his name."IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO LEAVE DRAGONROAD…if it wasn't for…"

Natsu looks down at the fellow eleven year old, and sees her bangs covering her own eyes. Glimmers of tears can be seen on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, it's all my fault I-I f I was never born, my mom wouldn't have fallen in love with yours.I-If" Natsu pats Lucy's back causing her to let her tears fall freely. The room fills with a silence, only the sound of the liquid dripping. Gajeel starts to stand and walks over to Lucy.

"B-bunny girl, no I wanted to meet you. I-I couldn't imagine my life without you…..sis."Gajeel says. Lucy opens her eyes, and grabs his shirt, sticking her face into it.

"Either way he would have died, they would have left, died. Either way me and Layla would have met, and fallen in love."Titanium says. Smiling warmly at Lucy, she walks over to the kids, and puts them in a hug. Then all of a sudden Natsu pulled back, and crossed his legs.

"So wait you're a lesbian."Natsu asks pointing at Titanium. Suddenly an aura super immense overcomes the room, and Natsu got knocked out.

A busty blonde stands in the middle of the room, dusting her hands together.

"Geez, this is what I come home too."Layla says putting her hands on her hip.

"That's why I love you Blondie."Titanium says staring at her from her can of Kirin.

"Me too honey."

Gajeel and Lucy look from mom, to mom and stick out their tongues, running up the stairs.


	3. Sleepover and Lice

**OK OK I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT YOU KNOW LIFE, FRIENDS, WORK AND PEOPLE. **

**DISCLAMER: FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME! AT ALL!**

**ALSO I KNOW THAT JAPAN IS NOT LIKE AMERICA AND THEY DON'T HAVE GAMES THURSDAY….THEY DON'T EVEN PLAY FOOTBALL….DRAGNEEL'S ARE FROM AMERICA. YOU SEE NATSU MOVED FOM AMERICA TO JAPAN WHEN HE WAS A BABY, BUT ENDED UP DISCOVERING FOOTBALL FROM HIS DAD. ! GAJEEL PICKED IT UP FROM NATSU, AND LUCY LIVED WITH GAJEEL AND SAW HIM WATCHING IT.**

* * *

"Wakey wakey Natsu." A tender voice rings through the ears of our favorite pink-haired idiot.

"Just a minute mom~" Natsu says curling up. A dream of his favorite blue-haired cousin and cake twinkles his adolescent mind.

Light mummers filled the room, as Natsu popped open his left charcoal eyeball. Staring at the blur figures above him, he slightly reaches up. Eventually his hand coming down, once again closing his eyes.

"-…..Stupid faggot midget!"

"-WAKE UP!"

"-scaring me!"

"-Natsu…"

Upon hearing his name, Natsu cracks open an eye. Seeing the familiar slicked back hair of his friend, Natsu once again closes his eyes. This time a smirk playing across his face.

"-playing…..."

"…..5 degree….."

"-stove water…."

"1….2….3…."

What the hell are they talking about? Suddenly, Natsu felt feeling come over his body…..almost as if he was taking a bath. A-

"SCHORCHING HOT!"

-bath.

Natsu shook his body around trying to get the heat, horribly, off him.

FAIL!

* * *

"G-Gomen N-Natsu." Lucy says bowing her head. Natsu cracked one eye open, and stared down at her. Lucy bows her head as low as possible, staring down at her shoes.

Smirking lightly he stared at the wall.

"No Lucy I really don't know…..that was mean of you to suggest it. I-"

"And that's why I'm sorry! Please forgive me?"

Lucy shouts looking up at him. In the next room, a shuffling is heard. Two red eyes peek from the door, and a usual can of Kirin next to it.

"Would you shut the fuck up Lucy!? I'm trying to do my work GODDAMMIT!"

Lucy quickly nods, and scratches her blonde head.

"Heh sorry bout that."

"Whatever," Titanium says walking away ", wait faggot midget when are you gonna leave?" Titanium says.

Natsu jumps in shock from the name, and the conferential.

"U-um I uh, uh…I'm so bored at home!" Natsu shouts scratching his neck.

"Ya'll got lice or something, go outside with that shit!" Titanium says walking away. Natsu looks at Lucy then heads down the stairs.

"Hey Natsu where you going?" Lucy asks peeking over the stairs. Natsu looks up at her, and grins. Lucy looks at him, a puzzled expression on her features.

"Dumb-ass today's Thursday!" Natsu shouts walking out. Lucy stares down at the pink-haired bush of her friend's hair, and heads down right after.

"Wait for me Natsu!"

"Lucy dear…don't go." Lucy turns around to see the familiar body of her mom….with boxes as a head.

"Uh, mom do you need help?" Lucy asks stepping closer. Her mom drops a box into her hands, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Now seeing her mom's pretty caramel eyes Lucy smiles up at her. Layla's eyes widened and smiled back at her lovely daughter. Trotting in behind her to the garage Layla watches her daughter. Her small little figure, flat-chest, stomach, and little hips. Her cute little face, and soft brown eyes… the way they take up half her face. Adorable!

But most of all she loved her smile, the way that it lighted up her features. Also how when Lucy gave her hugs, and she would only meet her waist. Then ho-

"Uh mom you're being….weirder than usual. You're drooling!" Lucy shouts pointing at her face. Bringing her free hand to her face Layla wiped the trail of saliva running down her face.

"OK BYE MOM!" Lucy was already walking off the boxes in a neat pile in the garage. Layla smiled at her daughter, and placed the boxes right next to where Lucy sat them.

"Now time to go back to work!"

* * *

"No No this is the last play! He's gotta make it!"

"Run, Run, Run you're almost there!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! AWWWWWW!"

Four bodies's come crashing down on the sofa, as they all let out cries of disappointment. "I can't believe they lost again!"A red haired man whined biting into a red wing in his hand. Lucy shook her head up and down a scowl coming across her face.

"They were so close! I mean seriously what-the-hell!" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest. The red-haired man looked over at her with a confused face.

"W-Who the hell are you?" The man asked staring down at the young girl below him. Lucy looked up at him with clenched teeth, and sweat running down her forehead.

"Y-you've got to be kiddin me. You just noticed?!" Lucy shouted waving her hands around. The man nodded, and looked towards Natsu and Gajeel, mostly Natsu.

"Which one's girlfriend?" The man asked looking between Natsu and Gajeel. Both of their faces went into a blush as they stared wide eyed.

"Wait don't tell you're both dating her? GRAN-"

"NO! NO! OLD MAN!"

Both of them jumped in front of his face with a vicious look in their eyes. No way was he gonna tell Grandeeny _that_. Gajeel cleared his throat and looked carefully at the man.

"Lucy is my sister. Si-ster. You understand right old man?" Gajeel talked really slow, and very loud nodding his head in the end. The red-head sent a glare at him and stood up making his way towards Natsu.

Glaring down on him with charcoal eyes Natsu takes a big gulp. Beads of sweat going down his body.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?" The man snapped. Natsu shook his head side to side his sweat flying off his moist skin.

"No mam- uh I mean sir!" Natsu shouted raising his head in salute. The man hit him in his head, and strutted back to where Lucy was.

"Hi my name is Igneel Dragneel, nice to meet ya kid!" Igneel stuck out his calloused hand, and Lucy stared at it with a skeptical look."Well aren't you going to shake my hand?"

Igneel sent a grin her way, and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She never got any dad love. Just friend love, 2x mom love, and brother love.

"My names Lucy Redfox nice to meet you!" Lucy shouts grabbing his hand. Igneel slipped his hand from hers and propped his hand on her head.

"Hey boys what time is it?" Igneel ruffled Lucy's head and stared at Natsu and Gajeel. Gajeel took out his phone and clicked it on. He stared at it with wide eyes, and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked towards Igneel with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey uh old man….mind giving us a ride home?" Gajeel scratched his head looking towards the door. Igneel looked over to the young man growing agitated. His mouth forming into a scowl as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No son; I can't." Igneel murmured gripping his pocket.

"Huh why not old man?" Gajeel asked casually stuffing his hand in his pocket. A growl escaped his lips as he looked at Gajeel with a fierce glare. Natsu and Gajeel let out a girlish scream as Igneel opened his mouth.

"They took my damn drivers license! Now, Now, NOW I CAN'T DRIVE MY DAMN CAR!" Igneel shouted blowing the boys back into the wall wide eyed. Natsu's ruly hair was in an even worse mess, and Gajeel's gelled hair stood straight over his head.

"Yes sir, seems we have to spend the night!" Lucy shouts giggling behind her hand. Igneel looks down with a confused face.

"Why don't you just take the train?" Igneel asked plopping on the couch. Lucy sat down beside him watching the Gecko commercial running on the screen. Lucy shrugged her shoulders as she watched Gajeel and Natsu mess with their hair in the corner of her eye.

"Guessing from Onee-san….it's pretty late right?" Gajeel looks over at her then nods his head returning back to his hair issue. Igneel scratches his beard in thought folding his legs criss-cross.

"Well what about that Grandeeny-san person can't she…" Lucy trailed of her sentence as Igneel sweat dropped in silence. He shook his head side to side gulping deeply.

"No, not unless you have a death wish kid, and Grandeeny is sleep…I think? You shouldn't mess with her when-" Igneel trailed off closing his eyes, his head dipping down. A light snore escaped his lips as he fell further down, onto Lucy's shoulders causing her to blush lightly.

"Igneel-san." Lucy whispered looking down at the father with drool slowly escaping his mouth. Lucy as well closed her eyes leaning into her father figure as well. Natsu and Gajeel looked over the two weirdly watching them hold each other and snore together.

"How did we lose to that old-man?" Gajeel asked looking over at Natsu. He shrugged his shoulders looking back at the two.

"I never thought I would lose a girl from my father." Natsu said turning towards Gajeel again. He glared at him landing a punch to the side of his head.

"Whoa what ya mean lost her! You never had her dipshit!" Gajeel said glaring down at the boy on the floor. Natsu rubbed his head kicking Gajeel in the shin.

"You asked me didn't ya!" Natsu says glaring at him from the ground next to him. Gajeel rolled his eyes, and glared one last time. His eyes becoming heavy and slowly closing.

"It was rhetorical dumbass." Gajeel whispered snoring off. Natsu looked at him weirdly as he walked to one of the doors and pulled it open. Carrying a pillow and a blanket in his hand he threw the fabric over Gajeel and tossed him the pillow. Natsu sighed rubbing his eyes as he made one more trip to the closet. Taking a larger blanket and three pillows Natsu tucked one under Lucy and Igneel's head. Slipping in-between Igneel and Lucy, Natsu threw a blanket over the three of them and closed his eyes.

"Night everybody."

* * *

**ANNNDDD DOOONNEEE I MADE THIS LONGER THAN MY USUAL FOR SOME REASON? HUH ANYWAY YAYAYAAY DONE DONE DONE ANDI AM SORRY ABOUT COLLEGE ROCKS! I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! ALSO GOODNIGHTTY NIGHTY NIGHTY NIGHT!**


End file.
